Harpy
A harpy is a monstrous humanoid creature known for its entrancing voice and ability to fly. Harpies travel in flights, with most of the flights living in Droaam under the rule of the Daughters of Sora Kell. History Most of the harpy flights found themselves homes in the Byeshk Mountains, in the southwest of Khorvaire. They have lived there since before the Dhakaani Empire, tens of thousands of years ago. In the year 986 YK, towards the end of the Last War, three hags known as the Daughters of Sora Kell organized the monstrous races of Droaam into a unified nation. Four of the great harpy flights of the Byeshk Mountains, the Carrion Callers, the Last Dirge, the Rotwings, and the Stormsingers, joined the forces of the Daughters of Sora Kell. In 987, they declared their independence from Breland, and began the establishment of the new nation of Droaam. One flight, the Haunting Song, stood against the Daughters of Sora Kell. To teach them a lesson, the Carrion Callers and Stormsingers combined forces to eradicate them. The surviving members of the Haunted Song fled into the Shining Valley, at the foot of the Graywall Mountains in Breland. There, they plot revenge against the Daughters of Sora Kell to this day. Harpies have fully integrated themselves into their new nation. They are found in most Droaam cities, and serve the Daughters of Sora Kell in numerous ways; whether as a scout, in the service of the city guard, or as overseers at the various mines across the nation. Harpies also entertain the Droaam population with their songs during rest time, which the population simply call "harpy songs." Harpy song is considered a narcotic in many ways. When House Tharashk began recruiting the monstrous races for their services, harpies were among the first races to be hired by the Dragonmarked House. Most House Tharashk agents are trained in the ways of the harpy flights. The most famous of these Droaam-recruited mercenary companies is the Liondrake's Roar, which includes many harpies. Appearance & Personality Harpies look vaguely elven in appearance, and possess several avian features. They have clawed hands and feet, as well as large wings capable of carrying them into the air. Harpies take sadistic glee in killing their prey. They frequently enjoy using their songs to ensnare unknowing individuals, then lure them in for the kill. Abilities Harpies have wings, and can use them to fly at great speeds. While harpies have natural claws, and can attack with these claws during fly-by attacks, harpies prefer the use of crafted weapons. Harpies are especially good at using bows, and will attack a foe at ranged in mid-flight, well out of reach of its prey. The most valuable tool in the harpy's arsenal is its song. A harpy's song, once heard, acts like a charm, inducing a trance-like state in which the victim is compelled to move towards the harpy, regardless of any dangers that might obstruct his or her path. Once the victim is right next to the harpy, it is at the harpy's whim, and the harpy will often carry or move its prey back to its lair. It is possible but difficult to resist the song of the harpy, and creatures who cannot hear are unable to be affected by the magical song. Harpies also possess darkvision, enabling them to hunt at night as well as they can during the day. Society Harpies are organized into flights, with each flight acting as a clan or tribe. There are ten major flights living in the Byeshk Mountains: the Brass Talon, the Carrion Caller, the Crimson Wind, the Forgotten Choir, the Haunting Song, the Last Chant , the Last Dirge, the Rotwing, the Stormsinger and the Wind Howler flights. Much like other races, there is no singular god that all harpies worship. Each harpy flight worships their own god or goddess, though many scholars hold that these gods and goddesses are, in fact, aspects of the Dark Six. For instance, the harpies of the Last Dirge revere the Song of Passion and Rage, which is said to be an interpretation of the Fury, while the Stormsinger harpies venerate the Stormsong, an aspect of the Devourer. Lands Most of the harpy flights live in the Byeshk Mountains in southwest Khorvaire. Many of these flights call the nation of Droaam home, and can be found flying high above the cities of Graywall or the Great Crag. The Haunting Song flight is in exile in the Shining Valley of Breland. Harpies have also been spotted in the neighboring Shadow Marches, as well as on the far-off continent of Xen'drik. Some harpies are known to reside in Sharn, either as laborers for House Tharashk or as part of the Daask criminal organization. Notable Names Some known harpies include: * Callain of the Bloody Word, the leader of the Wind Howlers, who stands against the Daughters of Sora Kell. * Cazha Bloodwing, a member of the criminal organization Daask who resides in Sharn, the City of Towers. * Jalira Stormtongue is a member of the Flayer Guard, an elite squad that reports to the head of Graywall, Xor'chylic. Jalira commands a squad of harpies and gargoyles under the Guard. * Sklar, also called the Hag on High, a former associate of Sora Teraza who some claim to be the greatest threat to the rule of the Daughters of Sora Kell. * Zoryanna of the Last Dirge, manager of the Venomous Voice, an inn in the city of Graywall. Appendix External Links * References Category:Races Category:Monstrous Humanoids Category:Monstrosities (5e) Category:Creatures found in Droaam Category:Creatures found in Breland Category:Creatures found in Xen'drik Category:Creatures found in the Shadow Marches Category:Worshippers of the Dark Six